Love For Symmetry Or Snow
by Kaori Matthews
Summary: Rinako meister  and December weapon know each other for years. They soon join DWMA and keep their troubled past behind them.December however has a crush on Rinako and doesn't know what to do. Kid also falls in love.Now Rinako has to choose.OcXOc& KidXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue~**

Clear white covered the ground as more began falling from above. A small girl about 8 years old walked alone happily humming to herself. She had long red hair and golden eyes that glowed, visible with happiness and innocence. "Lalala it's snowing" sang the little girl walking in a park that harvested evergreen trees. She loved when it snowed it filled her with wonder as the little snowflakes fell down to the ground, each unique just as she was. As she walked on, she saw a leg near one of the ever green trees.

Worried, the girl's steady walk became staggered and panicky as she walked towards the forever green tree. When she saw the boy her face blushed. 'What is a boy doing here?' the little girl thought as she bent down near the jet black haired boy. She checked his pulse, luckily he was alive. The girl took off her scarf and wrapped it around his neck and mouth. The white scarf glowed brightly as his black hair scattered across it. She helped him up even though he was unconscious and carried the boy on her back.

"God he's heavy" complained the girl as she began her walk home. She looked back at the boy over her shoulder and then walked on 'What on earth was he doing here….Why was I helping him I don't even know him…? Was he homeless…?' Thought the red head as she continued walking. She kept walking and walking glancing at the boy a few times then looking on ahead. Silence was the only thing that accompanied them.

Finally she reached her house but a frown formed on her face. The front door oh her house was broken, the windows shattered. I carried the boy inside with me as I looked though the house. Chairs and tables were broken. Glass on the floor from broken windows, vases and any other glass like items all destroyed. I laid the boy on the sofa and laid my coat over him so he could keep warm. I went upstairs with a taught in my head 'where are my mom and dad?' AS fast as I could I ran upstairs and looked through my parent's bedroom and then mine.

I saw them two lifeless bodies on the floor a man with red spiky hair and emerald green eyes and a woman with long brown hair and golden eyes. 'They were dead…Lifeless like a statue who done this….' Thought the girl as tears flowed down her face. "MOTHER! FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed as she fell to her knees. The floor was covered with a pool of blood but she didn't care, all she could do was cry her heart out.

The girl wept eternally on the wall, not noticing her sobs arousing the boy who now shuddered awake by her deafening blows on the wall. But that was the first thing he heard. The first thing he saw was a kishin creeping up behind the girl to kill her. His eyes widened, and before he knew it, he was blocking the girl's back as the kishin instead slashed his.  
>He coughed up blood that spilled onto the girl's scarf that she had lent him. The girl stopped weeping and then her teary eyed eyes became deadly, murderous eyes. "DON'T," she thundered, turning around. She hugged the boy close to her chest and thundered on. "YOU DARE DESTROY EVERYTHING IN MY WORLD." Her golden eyes turned into a sharp, angry thunder.<br>Before the boy could speak, the girl bent down near his ear and whispered, "Run." Then, before he knew it, she had darted away, kicking the kishin square in the gut. Surprised by her speed and unseen attack, the kishin coughed painfully. The girl hopped away keeping distance and her eyes fixed below the kishin's right arm. Tears started to fall again as she shouted, "RUN!" and again attacked the kishin. But she was powerless without a weapon. She had practiced so many times using her father, but now…  
>The boy ran. He ran alright, but towards her. He stood in front of her and wiped the blood that had been drying on the side of his mouth. The girl behind him opened her mouth to say something, but the boy's hand blocked her vision of the kishin. His cold yet gentle voice that sounded like snow melted through the girl as he said, "I'm December… a weapon." He hesitated to mention the last part.<br>The girl stood there, frozen, but then smiled and soon started to laugh. Her golden eyes looked like lightning now as she smiled bravely. "Coincidence or not, I'm a meister," she said, fully revived. She grabbed his arm and twirled around as his body shown ice blue. She stopped, foot behind one other as if in ballet class and the scythe around her body as if it were embracing her. "Rinako Dreams, ready to fight," she said glaring at the kishin who was about to meet its fate.

She charged forward slashing the scythe forward at the monster. I dodged and jumped in the air above her. She blocked it and swung again this time she hit it. "GET OUT YOU MONSTER!" Rinako screamed charging again whilst the kishin smirked bloodlust clear in his eyes. "AGRAAAHHH I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" she continued as the blade made contact with the kishin. The kishin blocked forward as the girl added more force into the attack. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN! I AM!" she screamed again pushing the scythe forward until it sliced the kishin in half. All that was left was a red soul that floated calmly. The weapon glowed a blue color and then transformed into a boy again. He walked over to the red soul and grabbed it. He smirked and then ate it. "Thanks for the meal" said December looking over to Rinako. "…Yea your welcome…." She said with a weak smile. She wobbled a little and looked like she was going to fall or something. December took notice and ran toward her to catch her from falling. "…U-um… t-thanks…." She said blush appearing on her face. The boy blushed too nodding at what she said then letting her walk freely. Not knowing what to do he quickly spoke up "so…are you the one who brought me here…?" The girl looked confused from the sudden question "…Um….yes I did I saw you freezing to death so I thought I'll be alright if I brought you home… with me…." She blushed more. The boy was shock of what she said or what she thought she said. 'I thought I'll be alright if I brought you home with me…. She said. Is this for real?' Thought the boy. "O-Okay…" he said blushing.

Rinako, a person who hated awkwardness, tried to avoid this scenario by saying, "You want me to make you dinner? You're probably hungry…" Her voice faltered as the thought of December eating the soul but then she continued, "Even more now that you had something to eat. I'll cook something for you if you want." She lingered in the doorway of the blood scattered room which held the bodies of her parents. She wanted to get out of here quickly but had to wait for December to reply.  
>"Uh… sure…" he said, adding an 'I guess' very quietly at the end. He stood there uncomfortably as Rinako slipped out of the doorway and down the stairs in a rush. He had no idea what to do, but then Rinako appeared from the doorway.<br>"You could take some of father's clothes for now. We'll go shopping tomorrow, okay? Good. I'm going to make dinner now," she said hurriedly running downstairs leaving December to find out where the clothes were. Rinako tapped her foot impatiently in the kitchen, thinking what exactly she should make for December to eat. She shrugged and just took any random ingredients. Today would be one of her random dinner days.  
>What came in her hands were: potatoes, carrots, lettuce, cabbage, pork, honey and… salt. Rinako laughed in her mind and muttered, "Guess we're having potato soup for dinner." She started to cook and drop almost everything into the pot except for the honey. Who would want honey in that? She put in a dash of salt and chopped one carrot. Peeling off some lettuces and cabbage strips, Rinako didn't see December coming in from behind.<br>A hand came over her head as she was sitting on a stool in front of the stove peeling the veggies. It lifted the pot and a wave of the potato soup swam out of the pot and clouded above her head. "It smells good," December complimented. "Let's just hope it doesn't taste horrible."  
>Rinako put down the veggies and pouted, "My mom taught me, thank you very much. Her cooking was very delicious and…" Rinako's eyes dropped at the memory of her now forever gone parents. She had hoped cooking would've blown them away, but all it did was remind her of her parents. She stood up, almost knocking December's arm that still held the lid, and started to stir the soup. "After this, you're leaving in the morning right?" she asked, a bit harshly as she forgot that he had been abandoned.<p>

The lid was set down a bit noisily onto the counter besides the stove as December said, "I was hoping that I could stay here since… but if you want me to go, then I will." He started to move and Rinako knew that she had said something harsh.  
>Her hand that stirred the soup stopped and she turned around to hug December's back. Her tears now fell down like a waterfall. "Don't… don't leave me alone," her voice said muffled in the back of December's shirt. December's face was blushing so red that it shone as bright as Rinako's hair.<br>"F-Fine," he said at last. "I'll stay… and I'll protect you too." Rinako's right hand fell off of December's chest and rose shakily in front of him.  
>"P-Promise me," she muttered into the shirt December borrowed. December, trying extremely hard not to show Rinako his anxiousness, sighed and put his pinky next to hers. They locked and Rinako's left arm around December hugged him even tighter than before. "Th-Thank you, December," she muttered as her right arm hugged December again.<br>December, blushing as bright as the sun, stuttered, "Ri-Rinako?" He heard a mutter from behind and he continued. "W-Will you be m-my m-m-meister?"  
>There was a child-like laugh and Rinako said, "If only you will protect me." They stood like that for a long time, but that was their new beginning in life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hi Hi world. Well time to say the almighty dsclaimer. Well here it goes. I don't own Soul eater if i did me and my friends would have been in the series battling against kishin souls with Kid, Maka and black*star and of course Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. But mostly Kid Yay kid! Well on to the story ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Beginning…Finally Here At The DWMA…?<strong>

**December's P.O.V**

**6yrs later~**

The sun laughed in the blue sky as I woke up. Today me and Rinako were going to the DWMA a school for weapons and meisters who hunt down kishin souls my favorite treat, yum! Rinako was still fast asleep. Calmly she breathed lightly as she was deep in her slumber. "I might as well get ready first she always takes a long time in the shower…" I said thinking back to the time I waited like forever to take a shower. I sighed at the memory and walked toward the bath.

'It's been 6 years since I made that promise I wonder if I can keep it…' I thought as the water surrounded me like a rain storm. I couldn't help but think of it that promise it's the only thing that made me strong. Ever since I made that promise I always been with her. Protecting her whenever danger came our way. When I was done I got out feeling refreshed. Today I will put my strength to the test and maybe we will meet new friends. I walked over to Rinako room and opened the door "RINAKO! WAKE UP!"I screamed closing the door after. I heard a thud later and laughed. 'That must have been Rinako' I thought. As I walked toward my room getting ready. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt as well as some under garments (still in a towel) and quickly got dressed. "December I'll be using the bath 'kay?" I heard Rinako say as she entered the restroom. I sighed "yea sure just don't take a long time school starts at 7 and its like 6 now" I heard a 'kay from her then a door begin closed. 'I might as well start breakfast' I thought as I walked over to the kitchen. "Hmm….what should I cook." I asked myself as I pulled out some ingredients. 'Maybe an omelet or something…' I thought before I started cooking.

**Rinako's P.O.V**

After I took a shower I dressed myself with my usual clothing. A black tank top, a black skirt, some orange and black striped socks knee length and black boats. Yeah I wear a lot of black but whatever. I also took my black witch hat. That witch hat was all I had left of my mother. I still didn't develop my powers but that was okay because I would have been in trouble if I had them. The DWMA doesn't care for the likes of witches of course if someone calls me a witch I'll just say I where this hat as my style no big deal right? When I was all dressed I walked toward the kitchen smiling at the delicious smell that came from the cooking of said weapon December. He didn't seem to notice me so I though maybe I should scare him or something. I tiptoed forward behind him. I took a deep breath "DECEMBER!" I yelled to which he got scared and almost died from fright. "Ummm…sorry just wanted to see…..if you'll be scared" I said bowing my head at him saying sorry. He sighed "yea just don't do it again got it…." I nodded smiling. I saw him blush a little as he got back to cooking. I left the kitchen later and sat down on the table. 'Mom…I'm finally going to the DWMA just like dad use too go before he met you…I'll do my best to make you guys proud just you wait…' "Breakfast is ready!" I heard December say. I turned and saw December bring in two plates with omelets in the center. I looked at it "It looks delicious…lets see if it taste good." I said taking a bite. As I chewed and swallowed I smiled "you gotten better!" I told him eating more of the omelet. He smiled back "yup…I guess I did." We both finished our eating later on and got ready to go to school.

**LATER ON AS THEY CLIMB THE HUGE FLEET OF FREKIN STAIRS~ **

"I think I'm going to die…."sighed December panting extremely. I giggled "yup you look like you're going to pass out but at least we're here…"I said directing my glace at the huge school before me. "It's so beautiful…"I said dazed at how magnificent it was. December nodded in agreement "Yeah for a building it sure looks cool." We made our way through a crowd of students all were unfamiliar to us. But what caught my attention was a group of students that looked interesting. There was a blonde with pigtail and emerald green eyes, a boy with white hair and red eyes, another boy with spiky blue hair and green eyes and a girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes. All of them were laughing and talking. "December do you think we'll make any friends?" I asked my black hair partner who shrugged in response "I don't know maybe." I sighed "yup maybe…" I looked over the other kids who eyed me with a "what's wrong with her" and "why is she wearing a witch hat is she a witch" sort of look.

I looked away tugging my witch hat a little closer to my face to hid myself from the other. "It's not my fault that the only thing I have left of my mother is this hat…."I whispered to myself. December took notice and whispered something to me "Its alright just ignore them… it's not cool for a girl like you to care about what others say about you Rinako." I nodded at him and stopped tugging my hat "thanks December you're the best partner ever." I said with a smile. He smiled back "of course I am. I am your weapon after all." We both started smiling at each other until we heard a loud voice "YAHOOOOOO! WELCOME NEW STUDENTS I'M BLACK*STAR THE GREATEST ASSASIN EVER! ALL BOW DOWN TO MY AWSOMENESS FOR I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD HIMSELF, ME BLACK*STAR!

I looked over to the source of the voice. It was the boy that I saw earlier in the group before he was on top of the school now. "Black*star get down from there." Said the black haired girl from earlier. The said boy then drops down from above and lands safely on the ground. "Hahaha what a show the new kids must be amazed by my glory." laughed the blue haired boy said to be Black*star. I sweat droped from afar they must be partners. I continued to stare at them until I discovered December was no where to be found "December where are you?" I called out looking around. I ran not a where of my surrounding 'where could he be he was there a second a go' I thought until I was stopped in my tracks as I fell down to the ground from bumping into an unknown person.

"Oh um sorry…" said the person. I looked up to see the blonde from before. "Yeah me too sorry…um…"I said trying to figure what her name was. She noticed and smiled "Maka, Maka Albarn nice to meet you." She said reaching out a hand to which I grabbed and was hoisted up. I smiled back "Nice to meet you Maka I'm Rinako Dreams." I held out my hand out to shake to which she took and shaked. "So Rinako are you new at the academy? I never seen you so I guess you're new here unless I'm mistaken." "Oh um yea I am. I'm kind of lost too…" I said as the sudden thought of December appeared in my head. 'That idiot he better not get into trouble. He always gets into fights easily I hope he behaves if not...well whatever he better behave!' "Rinako not to be rude or anything but do you have a partner" asked Maka. I nodded surprised by the sudden question but still nodded "yeah his name is December Yuto I'm kind of looking for him now since we magically got separated. That why I bumped into earlier again I'm truly sorry." I said bowing to her. She smiled at me once again "its alright Rinako. It's not like you did it on purpose or anything… right now though we should fine your partner he might be worried. I also need to fine my partner too. So lets find them." I nodded with a smile as we started to search for our wandering partners.

**MEANWHILE~**

**December's P.O.V**

I walked now noticing the disappearance of my meister Rinako. 'Where the hell is she, she was just there a minute ago' I though as I looked around. "Rinako! Where the hell are you Rinako! Damn it where is she…" I said before bumping into someone. "Hey watch where you going Newbie." Said the person who I bumped into. He had white hair and red eyes. "Tch I don't have time to say sorry right now I need to find my meister." I said to him. "Same here Newbie" "My name isn't Newbie it's December Saggy eyes!" I exclaimed. "Yeah whatever my name is soul not saggy eyes Newbie." He continued. "Tch how many times do I have to say it my name is December get it right already!" He smirked "yeah whatever **December**I don't care what your name is so I'm going to call you blue eyes since you keep calling me saggy eyes." I sighed not even going to put up with this. "Okay. Well just asking did you see a girl this tall wearing a black witch hat and has red hair" I asked moving my hands indicating her height. "Nope did you see a girl this height with blonde hair and green eyes" He said I gave him the same answer "No" He sighed "your totally useless you know first you bump into me with out saying sorry and then you don't know where my meister is" I looked at him clearly insulted "Your one to talk you don't know where my meister is… And one thing for sure you don't deserve a sorry from me and two it's not my responsibility to know where your meister is." He sighed and we started fighting and shooting death glares at each other and all those stuff rivals do. Yup I my first day of school and I already made a rival great, the tension between us grew stronger until you could see a dark aura form around us which gave warning to others to not come near.

"December!" said a voice to which I recognized as my meister Rinako. I turned to the source and saw her standing next to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. 'That must be saggy eye's meister.' I thought. "Rinako! Where the heck did you go I was looking for you?" I asked angrily. "I could say the same to you!" she answered back. She drew a sigh and crossed her arms. "Seriously how are you going to keep that promise we made if you separate your self from me…I was worried." 'Worried… she was worried about me?' I asked myself. "…I was worried about you too…" I muttered shyly as I felt a tint of red appearing on my checks. Apparently saggy eye's appeared to notice my expression as I muttered the words out of my mouth. "Ahahaha blue eye's has a cru-." He said but was then interrupted by his meister hitting him. He whimpered in pain. As he was complaining to his meister. I smirked at the lucky events that took place. It's true that I have a crush on my meister but the question is does she?

As the saggy eye's meister beat him up, Rinako fussed over me muttering, "Don't ever get away from me, you know I have a poor sense of direction." She practically checked over me three times before sighing in relief. I flicked her with my finger softly and said, "Worry more about your own safety than about mine. I'm a boy while you're a girl," I sighed. "Sheesh, you're practically my mom." The saggy eye's meister walked up to us with a book in her hand—who knows where she got that 0-0—and smiled warmly. "Hi! I'm Maka Albarn, nice ta meet you," she said coolly, holding out her free hand.  
>I grasped it with mine and said, "December Yuto." We firmly held hands and then slapped them and dropped. I had no idea how we were thinking the same, but we just did. Saggy eyes stood up and put his hands into his pockets. He turned away and said, "Tch. Soul Eater." He held out his fist and I bumped it with mine. Rinako tried to be humble and bowed, almost dropping her witch hat which she grasped gently with one hand, and introduced, "Rinako Dreams at your service." She stood up and gently tugged the hat to shade her eyes. I knew what was going through her mind though. She didn't want to explain anything of her past.<p>

**Rinako P.O.V**

This witch hat…always will be with me no matter what. As I introduced myself to the white haired boy the sudden memory came back. Thinking of the past made my eyes full of tears at the memory of my parents lying lifeless in my room. I shaded my eyes not allowing others to see my golden eyes full of tears. 'It hard to hold back tears that are still waiting to fall out from all the sorrow inside of me. And to think I thought that on that day I cried all the tears inside me but I guess I was wrong.' "Rinako is something wrong?" asked Maka concern in her voice. I wiped the tears that managed to escape from my eyes. "It's nothing I'm sorry" I said trying to smile a reassign smile but it seemed as it failed. "Are you sure you look like something's troubling you?" Maka continued. I shock my head. "No everything's fine no need to worry." She still looked at me concerned "um alright if you say so."

I felt the gaze of December next to me. From just his gaze I could tell what he wanted to say. 'Rinako don't cry… you're stronger then that so please don't cry. They don't need to know the past just don't cry…' was what he wanted to say. I smiled to signal him that I understood. He smiled back confirming my understanding. "What the heck are you two smiling about is there some kind of telepathy between you two…" he asked looking at us before he was hit by his meister again. "Oww why the heck you did that for!" screamed the albino as he rubbed his head from the blows he took just a moment ago. I laughed at the sight and noticed a smile form on December again. 'I finally you laughed again I'm glad' was what his smile told me.

Later on the bell rang and everyone went inside and walked quickly to there class. The lucky part was that Maka and soul had the same class as us Crescent moon. As we made our way to the door Maka and Soul went on ahead and sat down in their seat as me and December waited out the door. We were new and had no seats assigned to use yet so we waited for the teacher and then introduced ourselves. "Okay say your name out loud to the class and one fact about yourself." said the teacher known as Sid. We nodded and said our names and one fact about ourselves starting from December then me. After we introduced ourselves Sid-sensei directed us to our new seats and we commenced learning. Thankfully I sat next to Maka and December sat next to me as if on queue the class quieted down and listened to the teacher give his lesson.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it ^_^ thats all i got to say. Oh yeah read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Soul eater. Expecially the charaters. though i wish i owned Kid he's awsome even if he goes beserk over symmetry he still awsome ^_^ *angry kid fangirls look at me* Um... well on to the story then...heh heh heh. *gets tackled by fangirls* fangirls: Kidd is mine! ME:WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS! **

**Chapter 2: The New Student… Kids First Day Ends Up In A Bang…?**

**December P.O.V**

"Damn you bastard" I screamed at the white haired boy know as Soul. "Who you calling a bastard blue eyes!" He screamed back. It was like the same as always since we came here. Me and Soul would fight while Rinako and Maka sighed from a distance avoiding the dark aura that flowed around us. "STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS!" both Maka and Rinako exclaimed in unison as both of us received blows on our heads. A Maka chop to Soul and a Rinako chop to me. 'Love hurts…' I thought as I lied on the ground as did Soul. It was better to stay on the ground at some points that way they'll walk away and leave us alone. We have been doing this like so many times that I gotten use to it. Me and Rinako also made new friends from the few days we been here at the academy like Black*star and Tsubaki. We also went on several missions so far since the few days we been here. We did each mission correctly and succeed in collecting some souls other times we screwed up. We were really getting along here and were able to fit in. 'But still…I couldn't forget it the past I kept with me… I still couldn't forget it…why? That day… the day I was abandoned in the snow…'

_**December P.O.V Flashback from 6yrs ago~**_

_I continued to walk tired as hell. My childlike face tired and hungry. I had been walking forever running away. My town destroyed by the massacre. I barley made it. I still remembered the words my parents told me before they were killed. 'Run never stop; keep running until you find her. No matter what keep running.' I continued to walk tired to run. "Tch keep running they say I don't even know who **she** is" I stopped panting as it became colder and more snowflakes fell down. I shivered as I continued to walk. "Snow… a simple thing the color white, so small and fragile yet with one touch it could freeze you. A cold feeling from a beautiful speck of the white flake that falls down to the floor. How interesting it is." I said still walking. _

'_Mother, Father why did you name me December?'_

_My vision was becoming cloudy from all the walking I did. How many days have I been walking two there maybe four? I couldn't keep track. I was at such an age you couldn't even believe I made it this far. I was only 9 a small 9 year old boy walking at terrible lengths to find a person I didn't even know. How naïve of me to do this but tell me was it a bad thing to cling on this thing called hope. What was this person that I was supposed to look for? 'She's kind carefree yet strong. She's caring and friendly. She the person to love everyone as family no matter what. She's the one you need to look for. She'll make you stronger as she becomes stronger from you. Protect her as she will protect you that's the girl you are looking for.' Said a voice in my head that replicated my mom's voice. I continued till I couldn't walk anymore I fell on the cold snowy ground trying to get back up but I couldn't. "I can't die now I need to get up! Get up damn it!...get up…." I said before I fell into darkness._

* * *

><p><em>I could feel something warm. The feeling of warmth after feeling frozen. It was warm a welcoming feeling but what was it. "Did I die, did someone find me" I asked. 'Open your eyes and you will see.' Said the voice again. I did just as that and awoke in a house. Everything was broken and smashed. I noticed a scarf on me as I decide to walk upstairs. "Who gave me this?" I asked before I heard a shriek of crying that came from a girl. As I came toward the sight I saw a kishin sneaking up on said girl. I ran to guard her for reason I didn't know and took the blow. I cough up blood as it slashed my back. The white scarf that I wore had been stained with blood. The girl that I protected stopped crying and then her teary eyed eyes became deadly, eyes full of murderous intent. "DON'T," she thundered, turning around. She hugged me close to her chest and thundered on. "YOU DARE DESTROY EVERYTHING IN MY WORLD." She said her golden eyes sharp with anger. <em>

_I blushed still begin held close to her I tried to speak, though the girl whispered in my ear, "Run." Then, before I knew it, she had darted away, kicking the kishin square in the gut. Surprised by her speed and unseen attack, the kishin coughed painfully. The girl hopped away keeping distance and her eyes fixed below the kishin's right arm. Tears started to fall again as she shouted, "RUN!" and again attacked the kishin. I knew she was lacking something. My gut told me that she needed me. I ran but towards her. I stood in front of her and wiped the blood that I coughed up from my mouth. The girl behind me opened her mouth to say something, but my hand blocked her vision of the kishin. "I'm December… a weapon." I said hesitating to mention the last part I wasn't fully sure if she was a meister or not._

_The __girl __stood __there, __frozen __behind __me, __but __then __smiled __and __soon __started __to __laugh. __Her __golden __eyes __looked __like __lightning __now __as __she __smiled __bravely.__ "__Coincidence __or __not,__I__'__m __a __meister,__" __she __said, __fully __revived. __She __grabbed __my __arm __and __twirled __around __as __my __body __shown __ice __blue. __She __stopped; __foot __behind __one __other __as __if __in __ballet __class __and __the __scythe __form __of __me __went __around __her __body __as __if __it __were __embracing __her.__I __blushed __at __the __thought __of __that __luckily __she __wasn__'__t __able __to __see.__ "__Rinako __Dreams,__ready __to __fight,__" __she __said __glaring __at __the __kishin __who __was __about __to __meet __its __fate.__ '__Rinako __dreams __huh __lets __see __what __she__'__s __made __of.__' __I __thought __as __we __started __fighting. __Attack __after __attack __we __went __up __against __the __monster __before __us .__She __screamed __a __few __times __at __the __monster__ "__to __get __out__" __or__ "__you __monster __you __ruined __every __thing__" __and __attacked __with __full __power. __I __was __amazed __that __she __was __at __least __8 __years __old __and __she __had __this __much __strength __and __stamina._ _"__YOU__'__RE __NOT __GOING __TO __WIN! __I __AM!__" __she __screamed __pushing __the __scythe __forward __until __it __sliced __the __kishin __in __half. __All __that __was __left __was __a __red __soul __that __floated __calmly. I__smiled __happy __that __he __was __finally __going __to __have __a __meal. I__ turned __blue __then __transformed __back __to his __human __form. I__grabbed __the __red __soul __and __ate __it.__ "__Thanks __for __the __meal__" __I __said __to __the __girl.__ "…__Yea __your __welcome__…__.__" __She __said __with __a __weak __smile. __She __wobbled __a __little __and __looked __like __she __was __going __to __fall __or __something. I __took __notice __and __ran __toward __her __to __catch __her __from __falling.__ "…__U-um__… __t-thanks__…__.__" __She __said __blush __appearing __on __her __face. I __blushed __too __nodding __at __what __she __said __then __letting __her __walk __freely. __Not __knowing __what __to __do __I __quickly __spoke __up__ "__so__…__are __you __the __one __who __brought __me __here__…__?__" __even __though __I __knew __the __answer __I __didn__'__t __want __to __stand __here __awkwardly __next __to __a __girl __that __I __don__'__t __know __very __well. __The __girl__'__s __cute __face __then __looked __confused __from __the __sudden __question__ "…__Um__…__.yes __I __did __I __saw __you __freezing __to __death __so __I __thought __I__'__ll __be __alright __if __I __brought __you __home__… __with __me__…__.__" __She __blushed __more. __I __stood __there, __shock __on __my __9 __year __old __face __of __what __she __said __or __what __I __thought __she __said.__ '__I __thought __I__'__ll __be __alright __if __I __brought __you __home __with __me__…__.__She __said.__Is __this __for __real?__' __I __thought __now __turning __red __as __a __ripped __apple.__ "__O-Okay__…" __I __said __still __red._

"_You want me to make you dinner? You're probably hungry…" Her voice faltered probably realizing that I already ate. She continued, "Even more now that you had something to eat. I'll cook something for you if you want." She lingered in the doorway of the blood scattered room which held the bodies of her parents. She wanted to get out of here quickly but had to wait for my reply.  
>"Uh… sure…" I said, adding an 'I guess' very quietly at the end. I stood there uncomfortably as Rinako slipped out of the doorway and down the stairs in a rush. He had no idea what to do, but then Rinako appeared from the doorway. "You could take some of father's clothes for now. We'll go shopping tomorrow, okay? Good. I'm going to make dinner now," she said hurriedly running downstairs leaving me to find out where the clothes were.<em>

_As I found some clothes I quickly changed into them. They were big on me but who cares. I then made my way to the kitchen to see Rinako cooking she didn't noticed me but whatever. I took my hand and which went over her head as she was sitting on a stool in front of the stove peeling the veggies. I lifted the pot and a wave of the potato soup swam out of the pot and clouded above her head. "It smells good," I complimented. "Let's just hope it doesn't taste horrible."  
>Rinako put down the veggies and pouted, "My mom taught me, thank you very much. Her cooking was very delicious and…" Rinako's eyes dropped at the memory of her now forever gone parents. 'Damn smart move December. She's sad now no thanks to you…' I thought. She stood up, almost knocking my arm that still held the lid, and started to stir the soup. "After this, you're leaving in the morning right?" she asked, a bit harshly.<em>

_The lid was set down a bit noisily onto the counter besides the stove as I said, "I was hoping that I could stay here since… but if you want me to go, then I will." I started to move not making eye contact with the red head. I heard the spoon that stirred the soup stopped and felt her hug my back. Her tears now fell down like a waterfall behind me. "Don't… don't leave me alone," her voice said muffled in the back of my shirt. My face was blushing so red that it shone as bright as her hair.  
>"F-Fine," I said at last. "I'll stay… and I'll protect you too." Rinako's right hand fell off of December's chest and rose shakily in front of him.<br>"P-Promise me," she muttered into the shirt I borrowed. I tried extremely hard not to show Rinako my anxiousness as I sighed and put my pinky next to hers. We locked and Rinako's left arm around me hugged me even tighter than before. "Th-Thank you, December," she muttered as her right arm hugged December again.  
>Blushing as bright as the sun, I stuttered, "Ri-Rinako?" I heard a mutter from behind telling me to continue. "W-Will you be m-my m-m-meister?"<em>

_There was a child-like laugh and Rinako said, "If only you will protect me." I smiled at realization. 'She's the one isn't she mom?' I thought as we stood like that for a long time._

_**End of flashback~**_

**Rinako P.O.V**

I wonder what was bothering him did I hit him to hard. December had a sad feeling on his face did something bother him. "December is there something wrong you seem sad I asked the 15 year old. "Oh um yeah every things fine." He said trying to fool me with his smile. "December if some things bothering you, you know you can trust me right. We've been partners since 6 years ago you should now that already… so tell me what's exactly on your mind." I told him hoping he would emit defeat and tell me. He sighed "Nothing can get by you can't it. Well I give up you win I'll tell you." I smiled ready to receive his information. "Its no big deal but I've been remembering the past. So there's really nothing else to say. End of story got it." I sighed "Okay I won't ask you anymore well we should get going Maka and Soul are waiting for us. Also Tsubaki and Black*Star too.

**LATER ON WHEN THEY REACH THE SCHOOL~ **

We met up with the group or so some of the group. Only Tsubaki and Maka were there. They told us about something like they were going to become partners or something whatever of course it was a joke right? I just knew it wouldn't work out as well as did Maka and December so it had to be a what me, December and Maka thought. I didn't know about Tsubaki though she seemed sad about the thought. As we made it to class we sat down to our seats. I let Tsubaki sit next to Maka while I then December followed. The new teacher Stein as always started the lesson. "Today we will conduct a dissection lab." He said. The whole class looked at him quietly. Maka raised her hand pointing out the oblivious to doctor stein "Um…Doctor Stein ever since you became our teacher; we haven't done anything but dissection lessons." Stein smiled a creepy smile that gave me shivers. "Yes however this time it will be different from the usual frog and mouse. The lab subject that we will be cutting up this time is over here" He pointed to the cage next to him. WTF how did I not realize that. It showed a bird and he continued "It's the protected animal Tokiko an endangered species now lets begin" The whole class became shocked and taken aback.

As they shouted in unison "PROTECTED ANIMAL!" again Maka pointed out the obvious to the dissection crazed scientist. "Um…that's a very valuable bird on the brink of extinction…we can't dissect it." He looked to the animal in a creepy way with murderous intent and madness. "Well then that's more of a reason we should dissect it before there all gone." He said as the bird looked at him terrified. Maka looked at him as did I and we both said in unison. "This guy is hopeless. He's messed up." We snapped out of it in realization. Where were Black star and Soul they couldn't have been serious could they? Tsubaki continued to look sad in her seat. Maka of course read her thoughts and Tsubaki got all nervous. "You guys…" I said with an anime sweat drop. "You know there's a new student coming here today right." Said stein apparently he noticed us after all that attention he gave on the terrified bird inside the cage. Suddenly we heard notice coming from outside, 'that must be Black*star and Soul' I thought as I looked toward the window. I heard the other students chatter agreeing with my guess, they were fighting. "Dr. Stein, there's a rule for fighting on campus. It's said that in order for the duel to continue there must be a professor there to witness it." Said Maka. Stein-hakase sighed putting down his dissecting tools. "Well I wanted to continue but I guess it can't be helped Maka, Tsubaki lets go every one else study something." "Wait Stein-hakase can Rinako and December come too." Said Maka to which I was taken aback a little "It's fine Maka we don't have to-""Its okay they can come too." he said interrupting me. We all went after that.

**MEANWHILE~**

**Kids P.O.V**

Bunch of idiots thinking they can take me on. Its to easy I wonder how they were a match for one of the top Meisters at the DWMA. I continued shooting at them with my guns. "Damn it I can't get close to him." said the blue haired boy. "Oh what was that were you looking for an up-close and personal fight, fine by me." I said jumping in the air trying to kick him. He blocked as I locked my golden eyes at him. I'm not going to let him win right after he ruined the perfect symmetry of my father's school. I jumped back and blocked the white haired boys attack. "Damn" he said as he failed in attacking me what did he expect victory ha he should expect something that was actually possible for him. I shoved one of my guns to his chest pulling the trigger sending him flying. "Oww oh no that hurt really, really bad! He exclaimed clenching his chest in pain as he rolled on the ground humorously. It was really entertaining to fight these two even though they were a waste of my time. Patty laughed at the sight as Liz explained there chances of winning against me were at 0. I continued shooting at them as they dodged not being able to get close to me.

I stopped moments later and the blue haired boy landed beside the white haired boy. "Let hurry up and finish this guy off" he said, "Its about time" the other boy answered. I was confused "For what?" I asked. The Blue haired boy smirked. "You should quake with fear of your approaching death." I stood their looking at him. "You know when you say that it just makes me wanna laugh" "you won't be laughing when you taste the power of our friend ship." Stared the blue haired boy. "That's right it's incredible the power is beyond belief." The white haired boy continued. I was taken aback by that comment "What!" they muttered something and then the albino before me shouted "transform" as he made silly yet symmetrical poses and shined a blue color as he jumped in the air. "Woah!" was my response as I witness the beauty of its symmetry.

The blue haired boy with the ego held out his hands to catch the weapon that was now falling straight toward him. "Come on Soul Black*star fusion!" The weapon came falling down until he reached the meister but….they failed. Instead of the weapon being caught he sliced the meisters hair in half. The meister shrieked in pain as blood spewed out. "Why the hell you caught me with your head moron!" asked the weapon. The meister tried to stop the blood by closing his hair together. (Like WTH how is that even possible bleeding from your hair ;) but whatever back to story) "I don't know" was his response as he now tried to carry the weapon. He seems to be struggling as he tried to lifted the frustrated weapon from the floor. They started ageing again about the weapon being heavy and stuff until it lead to when the ego maniac shoot his soul wave length into the other one. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTING ME WITH YOUR SOUL WAVE LENGTH YOU IDIOT THAT FUCKIN HURTS!" he screamed anger clear in his eyes. The blue hair boy apoloiged until thing got more weird. It turned into a drama next.

"Black*star its over between us" said the weapon turning his back on the boy known as Black*star.

"W-What exactly are you saying soul" asked Black*star.

He answered still turning his back on the ego maniac "If we stay like this I'll only end up hating you, it for the best."

"Hey can I shoot them now " I asked my weapons looking at the idiots before me as I was ready to pull the trigger on my two twin pistols. Liz answer with a "no let's wait and see things are starting to get good" I continued to watch the stupidity in this. "Oh I understand…but well even though it's over will it be alright if we…still stayed friends." The boy named Soul turned back to the one known as Black*star "You idiot of course we're going to be friends forever." They were now run toward each other in a slow-mo sort of way.

"Oh soul….."

"Black*star….."

"Oh Soul…"

Black*star"

"Oh soul…."

'This looks terribly wrong' I thought as they know hugged each other. Surprisingly my hand slipped and they were blasted by my shot. "Oops…..sorry…my fingers slipped." I said staring at the two idiots before me. They got back up with a determination to beat me. "We can't give up in a middle of a fight" "Yeah were not giving up till we beat him." I looked at them getting ready to fight again "Kay, we'll see how well that works" I said as they charged for me. I remembered watching their fight with Stein the boy named Black*star specialized in close combat so he'll probably hit me with a soul wavelength.

Just as presumed he did but I dodged it and sent him flying the other boy…he need his meister so there's really no point in him trying he was going to lose any way "you're slow as you are stupid" I said blocking both their attacks I shot both of them but it seems that I underestimated them. The meister caught my leg with a rope (whatever I forgot what it was) and tugged it closer to him allowing me to lose me balanced till I fell to the ground. "Now soul!" He screamed signaling the weapon to attack. Luckily for me I dodged in time. I was done playing around "Now its time to see the power of a Shinigami. Let's go soul resonance!" I started as the power surged through my weapons transforming into the second stage "Death Cannon."

"Execution mode ready prepare to die." I continued. Finally one of them was starting to realize my power however it was to late now. The count down was now almost at 1 any last word s pest well bye then. "DEATH CANNON!" A bright yellow beam escaped my two twin cannons and expulsion followed after. I got up my weapons turning back to pistols. Everything was done now I won this battle. I stood there now noticing that I was being watched there was a girl who ran toward the blue haired meister while several others stood there. I stared at the sight of a girl with red hair and golden eyes just like mine but a little more childish. 'Was she a witch?' I thought as I realized the symmetry from my bangs were off. I spewed out blood as the last though in my head came before I hit the ground and my weapons changed back into human form concerned of what just happened. 'That girl…she's cute…'

**Rinako P.O.V**

"What the hell just happened!" I asked as I stared at the boy who lay on the ground. Maka spoke up knowing the answer "well you see I think it was last time when my idiot partner attacked him. It probably cut some of his bangs on one side. After the explosion and everything died out he probably noticed that one side was shorter then the other ruining his symmetry so he spew up blood and fell over." Soul and Black*star smiled taking this as a victory "He's the one who's on the ground bleeding so it looks like we won right." Soul said on the ground sitting crissed cross As Black*star laughed heartily. 'These guys never learn do they? And I only got to know them in a time period of three days…' I thought. I focused on the boy on the ground. 'He's amazingly strong I wonder if I can be like him. A meister with two weapons and is Shinigami-sama's son amazing. I wonder…if we can ever be friends…even if I'm a witch.'

**LATER ON~**

"Wazzup, Wazzup, Wazzup!" exclaimed Shinigami-sama. "Hi Shinigami-sama!" we all said in unison well except of course the unconscious Shinigami that was carried piggybank style by Liz one of his weapons. "So I heard my son had an eventful first day at school. Kid might be difficult at times I hope no one's hurt to badly." Continued Shinigami-sama. The Thomson sisters then walked toward him caring Kid. He looked at his son a few times and then at us. I noticed that he mostly looked at December and me, I wondered why. "Alright everyone I'm going to take Kid home now he might need a little rest. Bii!" said the Shinigami as he waved one of his big blocky hands walking away with the two weapons beside him. We said bye after and headed back to class. Maka seemed dazed but Soul snapped her out of it and we all traveled back to class. 'I wonder, did he notice that I was a witch or something… who knows maybe he did…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater if i did I would have challenged black*star to a duel and won. But yeah i don't and i can't challenge him aww oh well. Me friend Sorae and Yui would have stoped me they love Black*star. Well enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 3: A NEW FRIEND…LOVE OR FRIEND…?**

**Kid P.O.V**

The sudden image of the girl came up. Red hair, Golden eyes, a witch hat. If that boy- what was it um Soul didn't cut my hair making it asymmetrical I could have met her. She's so cute, gorgeous even. She's symmetrical as well and god knows how much I love symmetry. What was here name, I had to know. The girl who stole my heart I had to know her name. Just before I made sure everything was Symmetrical at the gallows Mansion I went to School accompanied by my twin pistols Liz and Patty. I was going to meet her no matter what So I quickly walked to the school until a thought came into my head 'Did I really forget to check if the painting in my room was perfectly align in a symmetrical way…Damn…'

**December P.O.V**

"AHHCHOO! *sniffle, sniffle* Damn it I'm sick…" I said lying in bed in my pajamas (looks like souls yup rivals with same minds huh! ;)…) "I think you shouldn't go to school today December. You should rest and let that cold of yours die down." Rinako said as she placed a hand over my forehead checking my temperature to make sure I didn't have a fever. "Yeah your right *sneeze* I should stay *sneeze* and rest. Go on with out me 'Kay" I said covering the covers over me. I could still feel her gaze on me "December are you sure you're alright with me going to school by myself. I could stay with you ya know." She said. I looked at her for a second before and smiled a lopsided grin (like soul XD) "Its fine don't worry about me I'm fine. *sneeze* well more or less. Well go on you're going to be late." I told her. She nodded "I left some soup in the kitchen just heat it up when ever you feel hungry 'Kay." I nodded closing my eyes and entering a deep sleep. The sad face that Rinako left then appeared in my mind 'Why do I push people away at times when I need them...why?'

**Rinako's P.O.V**

I walked to school as December stayed home. I tugged my hat close to me "Why does he push me away when I try to help him… doesn't he know that I just wanted to help?" I walked on alone. It was so lonely with out December around He always made me laugh and smile. Though I guess I have to get use to it. I sighed feeling hopeless. "I won't be able to go on a mission now… great" I said with sarcasm. I really wanted to go on a mission today things were getting boring but now… that's not a possibility is it. I continued with the feeling of boredom and loneliness. "This is going to be a long day…" I said as I finally reached the school and where many students waited outside for the bell to signal them to come inside.

I saw Maka Soul Tsubaki and Black*star talking and decided to come over "Hey guys! What's up." I said as I walked towards them. They looked over and said hi as we did our "hello" hand shake like we always do when we greet each other. "Where's blue eyes" asked Soul casually. "Oh December's sick. I told him to rest for a while. He's so grouchy though I offer to take care of him like a good meister does but he pushes me away, so mean." I pouted as I crossed my arms at the thought. Maka and Tsubaki laughed sharing a somewhat feeling of understanding "I know how you feel Rinako, Soul acts the same when he's sick but don't worry about it 'Kay he's just being stubborn." Maka said. "Yup Maka's right about that you shouldn't worry about it. Just remember that your there beside him no matter what even if he doesn't recognize it he found a really reliable meister like yourself." Tsubaki continued with a smile.

I smiled back "Yup, thanks guys" 'It's true what Tsubaki said even if he pushes me away I will stay with him I'll be his meister until the end. I'll always be with him no matter what just as it was in the past'

**FLASHBACK~**

**FROM 6YRS AGO~**

"WAHHHH DECEMBER BECAREFUL YOU'LL FALL!" I exclaimed my childlike voice full of concern. He looked at me with his blue eyes as he placed his hands on his head as he walked on the edge of the bridge. "It's fine Rinako. I can take care of my self. Don't worry about me 'Kay I'm older then you and been in the streets longer." said December continuing to walk on the stony bridge. I sighed "Your only one year older it really doesn't make a difference and you act more immature then me so don't start using that excuse."

He smiled at me "Still don't worry." I looked at him smiling softly "Okay as long as you stay out of trouble." He nodded as we continued to walk.

It started raining soon after. The drops of water came down feriously. I tugged my hat down trying to keep my hat dry. "Get down from there now December. You might fall." He smirked still not listening. "Its fine, its fine you worry too much." He started, "But since it's raining to hard lets get home quick. You don't want your hat to be soaked do ya?" He started to run and I ran with him "Not to fast December you might fall! He still didn't listen until my fear came true. He slipped and fell down into the river below.

"DECEMBER!" I screamed. I quickly took my boots off and socks as I jumped in to get him. 'Damn he can't swim can he….That idiot I told him to get down.' I thought as I swam toward him. I caught his hand now swimming up toward the surface. We reached the top as I carried him toward land he coughed up water as I placed him on the ground. "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL. WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! I TRY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU YET YOU DON"T LET ME! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR MEISTER!" I screamed. My eyes widened as the stinging of my check grew. "SHUT UP I DIDN"T ASK FOR YOU TO PROTECT ME! I'M NOT A WEAK LITTLE BOY FOR YOU TO WATCH OVER. IF ANYONE WILL DO THE PROTECTING IT WILL BE ME NOW SHUT UP!" started December with look of determination in his eyes. "JUST YOU WATCH RINAKO DREAMS I WILL BE STRONGER JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL BE STRONG! AND THEN I CAN PROTECT YOU AS YOU DID FOR ME! I PROMISE!"

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

I sighed at the memory 'you'll be stronger I know you will you idiot. But just don't do it alone. Because I'll be there no matter what.' I thought as a smile came on my face. 'We will be stronger. Together!

**Kid's P.O.V**

I looked around the place looking for the red haired girl. "Where was she…?" I asked my self only to be started by one of my weapons. "Where was who?" asked Liz looking at me curiously. I blushed "Oh…um…no one in particular, carry on." I said nervously before spotting her ahead. Now all that I need was an excuse so Liz and Patty won't start asking me any questions of the sort. "Oh look over there the group we met on our first day lets go say hello." I said pointing to the direction of said group. "Sounds like a good idea. "Said Liz as she followed along "Yup, yup good idea Kid" laughed Patty childishly. We walked over to the group of…5 (damn it it's not symmetrical…well for now. 5+3=8 sooooo…. ITS SYMMETRICAL….XD Hahaha I've caught Kid's ocd back to the story.) "Hello everyone." I said smiling at the group. "Oh hi Kid said the group in unison as they saw me walk by. I blushed when I saw the red head. Thankfully no one noticed at least I think.

No one said any thing so I guess they didn't see. "Hello! I don't think you were acquainted with me. I'm Rinako Dreams a meister." Said the red head with a smile as she stuck out her hand. I hesitated at first but then took and shook with a smile. "Glad to meet you… I-I hope to b-be good f-f-friends with you R-Rinako." I shuttered out to which I cursed myself for it. Why did I suggest for us to be friends I was clear that my emotions told me more though the word just came out… why? But nevertheless I was fine with it for now because I got to see her smile when I said that. "Really! I'm so glad to be friends… you see I thought…well… that I wasn't good enough to make friends thank you." She said bowing her head honorably. 'Why did she think that she wasn't good enough?' I was about to ask her until the bell had rung. She still smiled as we all headed together. "I wonder why she thought that…" I said as we walked in.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it Red and review. I'll try and make a story talking about Decembers past and stuff because mad stuff happened to this kid that its not even funny. Well...um okay hope you liked it ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the song that Rinako is playing. The song is from d gray man- Musican. I is one of my fav songs in anime and yeah i wanted to put it in. Like i said i don't own soul eater i just own december and rinako as well as millenium. my friend owns Lavender since she's going to be in the fanfic too. Many more characters will also be appearing. Creidit will go to mostly Yui since she she corrects the story for grammer problems and for her charater pov that are soon to be made. Im sorry december past is confusing ill try to make a story for that. Oh yes read and review or Rinako will Rinako chop you and those chops are deadly says my friend Soul in the real world and in the fanfic. well enjoy. I also have a poll for who ends up being paired with Rinako please vote! Again enjoy the story! ^_^**

**-bold is decembers other part, Zero**

**-regular is december him self**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: December's Doubt and Jealousy… Is there a hell or heaven in our head…?<strong>

**December's P.O.V**

Why am I like this, always on my own…?

Always pushing people away… trying to protect yet I hurt them as well… just like millennium…

_**Idiot its because of what you lost… a friend. Though after that you can't trust anyone can you, not even your meister…**_

Shut up! It's not like that… It's just…

_**Just what? Don't lie; I am a part of you… The evil part that is. A part that was born from the hatred of others isn't that right. The demon child they called you. The weapon child that no one wanted to pair up with. Didn't that make you sad yet you stayed strong. The son of Ratio Yuto and Lilac Kyoto how interesting that sounds. Head up and mighty as people wished for your existence to disappear. No one accepted you well accept of course…Millennium and her little sis. **_

SHUT UP! DAMN YOU. STOP BLABBING. THE PAST WAS THE PAST NOW STOP REMINDING ME! THIS IS BULLSHIT I TELL YOU ONLY A FUCKIN FAIRY TALE WITH AN UNHAPPY ENDING NOW SHUT UP!

_**HA YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP! WELL THE TRUTH IS THE TRUTH IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT. JUST GO TO HELL! REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN"T ESCAPE FROM ME SO WHY BOTHER. LET THE DARKNESS SURFACE! STAND DOWN GOT IT STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKIN HERO THAT EXISTS IN BOOKS.**_

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE JUST BE QUITE FOR ONCE. I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU. If I do Rinako…will die. AND I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

_**Hahaha oh my being brave again are you. Like I said give up it's no use it'll awake some time to come I can wait and enjoy. The 'demon of snow' is coming December can't you see! And the first person it'll kill is that meister of yours, Rinako! Hahaha oh I can't wait!**_

I slowly closed my eyes inviting the darkness "I won't let you 'demon of snow' I will protect me meister with all my strength I promised…"

**Kid's P.O.V**

I stared at the girl with red hair as she sat down reading a book in the library. "What are you reading" I asked. She looked up "it's a fiction novel, mixed with adventure and a little romance." She said showing me the book. I blushed when she said romance but read the title to see if I could deduce what the story was about "Memories in snow." Was the title of the book having know clue I asked her "what's it about?"

She held the book looking at it carefully as if it was a valuable antic. "It's about a girl who lost her memory and is trying to find it. She joined an organization that secretly hunted down demons, while protecting the innocent. The girl didn't fit in though. She didn't care however, as long as she was able to stay with her brother was a good enough reason for the young girl. Though she soon was able to fit in with the other members and was fit to travel alongside her brother. She soon met a boy not to long later and fell in love with him. Like her he was from the organization. The boy was special though he was the key to her memories and so on. He was the snow that shattered memories into the girls heart… so it says." She said pointing to some words on a page. "What a lovely story you picked out I hope you have fun reading it" I said with a smile as I gathered the books I checked out and started to walk out until she grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to her. "Where do you think your going Kid? Don't ditch me just because I'm distracted by this book. Come on read with me, I don't like being alone you know." I blushed a little as she didn't let me take my leave. I could feel nothing. I was alone… with Rinako. God I don't know what to do! She put the book between us. And we started to read. 'This has to be a dream right it has too' I looked at Rinako in the Conner of my eye and then back at the book. I felt my cheeks burn from the close proximity. We read and read until I was drawn into the book completely. But for some reason I felt something as if there was a connection of some sort. 'Ah I see so it was exactly what I thought; this girl in this story is similar to Rinako.'

**December's P.O.V**

I saw my self in water sinking lower and lower. Not trying to swim back up for what use was it I saw this all before I'm not afraid. I sunk more and more as I closed my eyes completely. A hand though suddenly pulled me back up. I coughed up water as I looked toward the person who saved me. My eyes widened as I shuttered. "M-Millennium. Is that you?" I said looking at the lavender haired girl with silver eyes. "She smiled "Hi Hi Moyashi! Long time no see." My look of confusion turned into anger. "MY NAMES NOT MOYASHI! IT'S DECEMBER. D-E-C-E-M-B-E-R, December."

She laughed and sighed "you really haven't changed haven't you. Well its nice too see you again and even when I'm not alive but just a soul that can contact you through the bound we shared, it's still nice to see you December." I looked at her almost confused "Not alive… But how can that be. Unless…" I froze with fear as I continued "THAT MEANS YOUR HAUNTING ME RIGHT! I'M SORRY MILLENNIUM TELL YOUR SIS TOO THAT I'M SORRY! SOOO SORRY. I'M UNFORGIVABLE LETING THAT DEMON TAKE OVER ME. MILLENIUM! SO SORRY!" She hit me on the head looking at me with a "clam yourself down idiot" sort of look. "I'm not here to haunt you…yet. I came here to tell you some news regarding your meister and my sis Lavender. She's not dead like you think she is so if you're sorry say it to her face idiot! Second of all shut up and listen, stay close to your meister got it if anyone finds out that she's a witch you know what will happen. God idiot, why did you let her go to school by her self that's unforgivable aren't you her weapon? Better yet she's a woman you're suppose to protect her no matter if she's stronger just stay by her Moyashi!" She crossed her arms still talking or so muttering now "Damn gentlemen my ass…who does that, god knows I think I have mind to whom." I sighed "Are you done speaking your making my head hurt with all your blabbing." She looked at me with a promising death glare that always sent shivers to my spine "Do you want me to kill you because that can be arranged" She unsheathed something from her waist which was a sword.

She held it toward me and smirked (scary like Kanda maybe something pass that) "well are you tired of me speaking damn shortstack. "n-no" I shuttered and she smiled "ok then" and she then withdrew her sword. 'God, scary as always.' I thought as I looked at her. "December, like I said take good care of your meister. Oh and say hi to my sis at the academy." I shot a confused look "She's at the academy? HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE HER!" She nodded and smirked "probably cause you're dumb Moyashi." I looked at her with anger written on my face "SHUT UP! Shouldn't you be leaving or something" she smiled and walked away now disappearing. "Well bii to you too, remember to deliver the message… I'll see you again soon." I sighed and smiled "yup just try not too surprise me too much got it?" She waved while facing her back to me as she was completely gone and an instant I was awake again. "Millennium…?"

**Rinako's P.O.V **

The book reminded me much about myself. I was just like the girl who stayed with her brother who I thought as December. December and me were close like that, family. Just like Maka and the others. Though they sometimes do get annoying especially with the rivalry going on with Soul and December. Like come on can't they get along for once? I sighed at the though. 'Since day one they were fighting' I thought as I got up from the floor marking my page with a book mark. "Sorry Kid I have to go maybe next time." I said as I grabbed the other books I checked out that laid next to me.

He nodded but noticed the struggled I had to carry all the books I. It was at least 6 thick books that had at least a maximum of 200 pages or so. I also had to carry Decembers Homework as well in my bookbag. Combined with my homework and his it weighed a ton. He got up to and smiled "Don't worry I'll help you carry some of the books, just lead the way." I appreciated him being a gentlemen but I didn't need help I was totally fine… I'M NOT WEAK THOUGH I CAN HANDLE A COUPLE OF BOOKS DAMNIT! I sighed not wanting to make him think that I didn't appreciate his help. "Thanks Kid" I said as I gave him a few of the books that were in my possession. We then started walking toward my house getting ready to visit a certain sick weapon. But of course it did not go as I planed. Maka and Soul saw Kid trailing behind me carrying some of my books and asked if they could come along thinking that we were studying at my house. Tsubaki and Black*star also came wanting to visit December and also study. Not that it would help Black*star though, since he always failed every test he got (wink, wink. ;D) But yea whatever. So far it was me, Kid, Maka, Soul, Black star and Tsubaki walking towards my house.

**LATER ON WHEN THEY REACH MY HOUSE~**

As soon as I opened the door of the large building Black* star rushed in with Soul running towards December's room. "Oh boy this can't be good." I said as I placed my book bag on my computer desk in the living room. "RINAKO! HELP ME! THERE'S IDIOTS TAKING OVER MY ROOM!" yelled December. I heard giggles coming from Maka and Tsubaki as they saw December running from his room apparently shirtless. I sighed walking toward his room. . . . 5 minutes later I was able to get them out of his room unconscious apparently. "w-what did you do to them!" asked December as he poked their shoulders. I smiled an evil grin (like Allen's XD so many d gray man references well what can I say I love d gray man) "heheheh I Rinako chopped them…" I said. I turned to Maka and Tsubaki for a second. "I'm sorry if I had to KO your partners they asked for it…" "It's alright Souls an idiot he deserves it…" said Maka. Tsubaki smiled "It's alright after all he did intrude December's room without permission he deserves it." I smiled "yup…" I turned to kid who was looking at the bookshelf with a smile on his face and his eyes golden eyes sparkling in amazement. "Um…Kid…what's the matter?" I asked walking next to him. He smiled toward me his eyes still sparkling "the bookshelf…It's…it's… SO SYMMETRICAL!" he said which I happily looked over to Maka and Tsubaki to which they just looked at the Shinigami with anime sweat drops. "Um Kid are you okay" I asked. He sniffed as what I thought were tears of joy came down "Symmetry…it's so perfect" I nodded as I grabbed his hand and directed him to the couch. "Um December can you pass me some tissues. Kid is crying like crazy, I think he's in love with our bookshelf." December nodded and brought some tissues. I took them and wiped some tears from his eyes 'Who knew there was a person this obsessive over symmetry the guy is practically crying over my bookshelf for crying out loud?' I thought as I wiped the tears. I noticed though that he still held my hand. I blushed at the sight I just met the guy and I'm already holding his hand. Wow. "Um…are you alright now, Kid." I asked. "u-um yes. Who stacked the book shelf…" I was confused by his sudden question "um…me. Why do you ask?" He shook his head ferociously "N-No reason!" I heard more giggles from Maka and Tsubaki. While December had his arms crossed looking at Kid angrily for reason I did not know.

**December's****POV**

This bastard just met Rinako and he's already holding her hand. I felt like punching a wall as I walked into my room to lie down. My fever had subsided and I felt much better now. But as I rested my head on my crossed arms, the dream from earlier fluttered into my mind. It was weird to know that Millennium was going to haunt me later on in the future, although, it would be great to see her again even if it was only her spirit. I bet she'd be lonely without me. I smirked at the thought of that and burst out laughing to myself.  
>On the other side of the wall, they were being noisy so they didn't hear my outburst. Although, it would've been creepy if they did. "...my sis Lavender." I frowned at the realization of this. Who the fuck was Lavender and how the fuck did I miss her? I mean, weren't they supposed to be twins? But now that I think of it, Lavender rarely showed up and even when she did, she would avoid meeting and playing with me. But I was sure that she had longer hair than Millennium who acted like she was a punk like rock star.<br>"She's not dead..." So she was still alive and she's a student of Shibusen... Again, I lead myself to the question; how the fuck did I miss her? Maybe I will get to see her tomorrow in school. I turned around in bed and saw the moon creeping up into the sky. I got up tiredly from the bed, opened the door, and walked across into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Rinako's P.O.V**

I noticed that December left a while later and felt sad yet confuse. Did I do something wrong? I just didn't know what was wrong with him. I never do any way. "Is something wrong Rinako?" asked Kid. I smiled a fake reassuring smile that was real enough to convince him "Its nothing I'm fine." He nodded smiling back. "WHA! WHAT HAPPENED! All I remember was Rinako with a cactus in her hands and smiling evilly…it was…so horrible…" screamed Soul as he woke up. Maka looked at me "A cactus…really Rinako?" "I'm sure you didn't mean it right Rinako?" asked Tsubaki worriedly. "Of course I didn't I just couldn't find a book." I lied. Unlike Maka chops mine were different. Rinako chops included me chopping people with any heavy item I could find for instance the cactus which lay near the corner of December's room. But of course I didn't use full power. I didn't want to give Soul a concussion. Black* star either even if he gloats too much about him surpassing god and stuff. She sighed relieved of what I said. "But Soul you owe December an apology for going into his room he's sick after all. Black* star too not that he'll apologize at the very least, but you need to." He sighed "I'll do it later." 'I totally knew that he was going to say that but what ever.' I thought. I then felt a shock of pain in my heart as a voice started to speak in my mind. "The demons are coming for you Rinako… Are you scared?" Another pain shocked through me again and I bit my lip to stop my self from screaming in pain. "What's…going on…with me?" I asked myself as I placed my hand to me heart.

**December's****POV:**

"Rinako-san!" I heard someone shout franticly from the living room. I quickly put on some clothes and headed out to see Black*Star running around the small room. "OH MY GOD, SHE'S DYING!" Kid tripped the poor kid and said, "GOD FORBIT THAT!" Maka and Tsubaki were too worried about my meister to worry about the battle of the two meisters. I walked over to my meister and asked, "What happened?" to Maka and Tsubaki-san.  
>Maka looked up with concern and she said, "All I saw was Rina-chan clutching her heart like it pained her and then she lost consciousness. I don't know anything else..." "Can I have her?" I asked, wearing a look of pain. Maka and I switched places and now Rinako's head rested in my lap. I would've blushed but now was not the time. "Soul Resonance!" I muttered and gently tapped my forehead against her's. And then I wandered into the mind of Rinako Dreams.<p>

"_Damn it where could she be…" I said as I wandered around. It was dark and endless. Snowflakes of memories fell down every where hitting the ground gently disappearing into nothingness. "Is this her mind…?" I said walking forward. I saw a door ahead and stated to run toward it. 'I'm coming Rinako…' I opened the door and saw a fleet of steep going up. I quickly ran up reaching another door that showed a white piano in a black room. 'Is everything black and white here…?' I thought as I walked towards the piano "I've been waiting for you… tell me did you enjoy the present I gave to your meister?" I turned to see the other me but dressed in a suit. "Ha dressing fancy… Just for me you shouldn't have~" I said sarcastically as I shoot a glare at him. "What did you do to my meister and for starters where is she?" He smirked an evil grin as he walked up to the piano. "In another room. Let's see what she's doing now." said Zero my other half. (Yes December's half is named zero… well moving on.) He started to play the piano and the room started to fade. I felt myself getting heavy as I faded as well. "What's happening you bastard….?" I said as I looked at him with a death glare. He continued to smirk as he continue to play "Don't you want to see your meister, this is the only way though so deal with it" "why do you want to help me, what are you playing at."I asked. He didn't answer. But then he smiled a Cheshire grin "It will be interesting that way so go to your meister and then I can have my fun. Plus I want to see it for my self. The bond you have with her its really amusing you know." I closed my eyes trying to forget his presence for I couldn't take it anymore and then reopened them and found myself in another room filled with music. "Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita. ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitosu, futazu to. Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. Dachi ni taruru ikusen no. Yume, yume. Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni. Umare wo chita kagayaku omae, iku oku no toshitsuki ga. Ikusu, inori wo, tsuchi e kaeshita mo. Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru. Dokuka kono ko ni ai wo tsunaida te ni kisu wo" I heard and looked over to see who was there. It was Rinako who wore a black dress as she sat on a white piano in a white room. 'Again with the black and white…forget it" I thought as I continue to hear her play and sing. "Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitosu, futazu to Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Dachi ni taruru ikusen no Yume, yume. Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni. Umare wo chita kagayaku omae, iku oku no toshitsuki ga. Ikusu, inori wo, tsuchi e kaeshita mo. Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru. Dokuka kono ko ni ai wo tsunaida te ni kisu wo Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru Dokuka kono ko ni ai wo tsunaida te ni kisu wo" she continued to a stop. I gasp at the beauty of her performance and clapped. She turned to my direction in surprise. "December?" she ran toward me tackling me to the ground hugging me. "…December why are you here how did you get here." She asked. I sat up as she still had her arms wrapped around me in a hug. "I'm here to save you. What not happy to see me here?" I said smiling at her. She smiled back "let's go then, the others are probably worrying." I nodded and got up she clung onto my arm as we started to look for an exit. "You're awfully clingy today. Are you scared?" I asked. She nodded looking around to see if there was anyone else. "What happened to you Rinako?" I asked. She stiffed by the question and had a scared expression on her face. I brought her closer as we walked on "its fine, don't tell me I don't want you to be scared okay." I said reassuring her. She muttered something that sounded like a "thank you" And I smiled though it faded from a thought that came into my head. 'Rinako… are you scared of the demons. If so will you be scared of me.'_

_**Rinako P.O.V**_

_We continued to walk as the voice I heard earlier spoke in my mind. 'Stay on guard meister brat. The darkness will come and get you and no one will be able to safe you not even my 'master'.' He laughed evilly in 'that' voice of his, December's voice. I could feel tears forming. 'Damn him for using his voice. How dare he use that voice? Only December's suppose to sound like that. Only December… only him.' I thought clinging more to December's arm. "What's wrong ever since I asked you what you saw you've been awfully clingy?" asked December as a tint of red appeared on his face. I also started to change color at realization of how close we were. "Oh sorry… I didn't mean too…" I said as I let go of his arm and spaced myself away from him still embarrassed. I looked away keeping my distance still blushing madly. I felt awkward in this atmosphere around us. 'Oh god I hope we get out of here the sooner the better…' I thought. Distracted by the awkward atmosphere, I couldn't believe that I almost tripped. But then again, I could believe it because it was dark around here and we had no idea what could be lying on the floor. I shivered at the thought of that. December noticed my lag and he stopped, calling, "Rinako? What's the hold up?" I tried to keep up as I said, "It's nothing, it's nothing. I almost tripped, that's all." I stopped at his side and we started to walk together. December had a face of displeasure and he grabbed my hand, and then turned ahead. "Just in case," was all he said as he took the lead.  
>I felt my face warm up as my mouth formed an 'o' shape. I could see that December's ear was a bit red himself and kept quiet. I just noticed now, but December had a big, sturdy hand. A hand that made you feel comfort in any situation. We moved on in silence, and I felt myself drawing closer and closer to December until I was brushing his side every time we walked. December felt warm and so I clung to his arm and smiled calmly. The only thought that I had giving me courage was that December was here, and that dragged me to the past, when December promised to protect me forever. <em>

_**December's P.O.V**_

"_It's nothing, It's nothing I almost tripped" she said. I couldn't help but send her a look of displeasure. We weren't going to get anywhere if she slacked off. I grabbed her hand as I walked on forward. I blushed more as I held Rinako's hand. It felt as if it was fragile and small like a child's. It was warm though, and kind. We moved silently through the dark halls and Rinako was back to clinging to my arm. She felt warm next to me that I couldn't help but feel nervous and more awkward. She didn't mind so why should I. I walked on as if nothing happened with Rinako beside me as we both saw a door. I tried to open it but it seemed look. Rinako looked afraid as she looked at the door. "Rinako are you okay." She nodded and walked up to the door now forgetting her fear she stopped and wrapped her hand around the handle and took a deep sigh. She opened it wide and saw more darkness. She sighed in relief as if she was expecting something else and walked in. though that wasn't the smartest choice since she didn't see that it was an empty room with no stairs or anything. She fell in but I quickly caught her hand. I started hoisting her up but suddenly something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in with me. "Damn!" I screamed as I followed the falling red head who was blushing madly as she fell. Unfortunately she was wearing a dress, an unlucky thing to wear when you're falling. She closed her eyes waiting for impact as I dived closer to her and pulled her in my arms protecting her from the fall. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET MY MEISTER GET HURT, EVER!" I screamed. "DECEMBER!" I opened my eyes and saw myself back in reality and I lifted my head slowly from Rinako's forehead. 'We're back but how?' I thought. "Rinako are you okay?" asked everyone looking concerned at the conscious Rinako who stared wide eyed still laying on my lap as if she didn't believe if this was reality. "Am…I back?" She asked. I nodded and she got up abruptly looking at the others. "I'm sorry for concerning you all… I'm truly-"She started but was cut off by Maka. "Why are you apologizing it wasn't your fault Rina-chan?" Tsubaki nodded with a smile "its true Rinako it's not your fault." Rinako smiled. "Thanks guys." I smiled 'she almost died and already she's forgetting it like it was nothing. Typical Rinako.'_


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! O

AUTHORS NOTE REALLY INPORTANT!

For all of those who read Love of symmetry or Snow and favorited I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to write anymore chapters. It may seem like an excuse but I just don't have the time and I get writers block A LOT. Again I would like to thank you for reading this story and adding it in your favorites it really means a lot. I was planning on making another chapter but I really am stuck and I lost interest in this story right now. But maybe when I have more ideas I'll continue it or something. Right now I might post more chapters for my story A trip to Soul eater which is about me and my two best friends playing a part in the soul eater world. It may not focus on some Oc's being paired up with Black star a lot but it will show moments with Noriko Matthews(if u haven't notice its me) and Death the Kid. I am major obsessed with Kid he's like my fav character! But I will try to also post a dray man story if my friend Yui allows me to. Soooo um please review I guess I really want to know other opinions on my work so I can try and fix it and at least try and make a story for all of you to read. Again I'm sorry if youre disappointed that I'm not going to work on Love of Symmetry or snow but yeah GOMENASAI! *bows head.*


End file.
